


Day 6: Jingle All The Way

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: December Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm so sorry C8, Oh god, Romantic Suplexing, Suplexing, anyway, it's been a year since I've done this, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey





	Day 6: Jingle All The Way

Meenah laughed out, breath steaming out in the air, “K-Kankri put down the bells.”

Her boyfriend glared from over his shoulder, “No, _Meenah_. It’s festive and I like it.” Kankri had to hop slightly to loop the line of bells over the next hook. “Besides, they sparkle and they’re golden and I know you can’t resist sparkly gold things.” Though he was turned away from Meenah, she could hear the smile in his voice.

She scoffed and moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his soft midsection, “You forget babe.” Meenah buried her face in his neck and chuckled, “I’m taller and stronger than you!” Cackling out, she leaned back, her arms still wrapped around Kankri as she bent backwards. Picking him up and making him rest on her chest, she laughed as her hair brushed the floor.

Kankri screeched, thrashing around in her arms. In his jerky movement, he ended up grabbing onto the string of bells and _yanked_. Down the string went, the small bells jangling and crashing to the ground.

Once the damage was done, Meenah rose back up. Joints popping as she gently set Kankri back down, “I told you the bells would come down.” Her eyes sparkled, but it died when she saw his face.

Kankri was sitting down, frowning at the string of lights in his hands. “I worked really hard on setting these up, Meens.” His voice was soft and quiet, “I really thought you’d like them…”

She frowned and sat down next to him, though not touching him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think that this would happen. I really do like them, you were right when you said that I like sparkly things that are gold.” Meenah wanted to hug him, but she was sure that more physical contact would only get him more reserved. “Look, I’ll, I’ll make it up to you! We can put them all up right now!” Her eyes widened and she smiled, leaning forward.

He frowned and waved her off, shaking his head, “No, no that’s fine. We don’t need decorations, we have the tree ornaments coming from our parents and that can be our decorations for the year. I’m fine with that.” Though the slightly tight smile he flashed her told the opposite, Meenah let it go. Pushing himself off the ground, Kankri brushed himself off and frowned again at the fallen lights.

“Yeah, alright.” A slight nod in agreement, and she moved to stand with him. Offering him a smile, Meenah moved past him, “I’m going to start dinner, okay?”

“Okay.”

The rest of the night passed in slowly lessening tension, and by the end of the night the bell incident seemed to have been forgotten. The following morning passed much the same way, with Kankri kissing her goodbye before he left for work. Once his car was far enough away, Meenah put her plan into action.

Taking all of the lights and ornaments out from the attic, Meenah began her genius plan to make it up to her boyfriend. Up around the ceiling went the soft and small gold lights, under which went tiny bells. She even propped up a ladder and hung lights on the roof, decorating them and making their house shine a lovely silver and gold. Plugging it all in, Meenah rechecked the socket to make sure there’d be no overload, and moved back inside.

Checking the clock, Meenah noticed that Kankri should be arriving home in ten minutes. Cursing to herself, she rushed upstairs, changing into clean clothes and tossing her sweaty, dirty clothes into her hamper. She grabbed one of the Santa hats and pulled it down around her ears just as she heard Kankri’s car pull up in the driveway. 

The bell above the door jingled as he pushed it open, “Meenah, what is all of…” A thump as his bag dropped to the ground. Kankri’s jaw was slack as he looked around the room. “...this.”

Meenah moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him, “I felt bad about ruining all your hard work, so I decided to make up for it.”

A huff of a laugh and Kankri wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her and letting out another laugh as his lips stretched into a smile, “Well, you’ve certainly more than made up for it. Really Meenah.” He directed his warm brown gaze onto her, “Thank you for this. It means alot to me that you went through all this effort to make me feel better.”

“I’d always do this for you, Kankri.” Her hands loosely tangled in his hair and she smiled softly at him, “You deserve all of this.”

“Then you deserve something to…” Kankri grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
